


the three of us

by ryleymoon005 (idlesmix)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Multi, i don’t know what i’m doing, i really don’t what this is, if it sucks i’m sorry, posting this before i chicken out, the summary is shit sorry i just don’t have ideas, this is actually so short omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlesmix/pseuds/ryleymoon005
Summary: dahyun realizes a few things over the years.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	the three of us

dahyun was 4 years old when she met chaeyoung. the younger had just moved in next door and both families quickly became very close.

dahyun was 12 years old and chaeyoung 11 when they met tzuyu. the taiwanese’s family was transferred here because of her dad’s work and so, she moved in on the other side of town. they went to the same school, and instantly clicked.

in the beginning it was only dahyun and chaeyoung, but tzuyu managed to make herself a place to stay. to say their dynamic was weird was an understatement, because they were all opposite to the other. dahyun was a ball of sunshine who was always optimistic. chaeyoung was a mix between a emo girl and a hippie, and always saw things in the worst light. tzuyu was the quiet kid who always looks like she’s judging everyone. yet, even if they made a pretty unusual combination, they were always there for each other.

at one point, their friend circle started to include more people, but the school meal club (as they were called, they don’t even know where the name came from) always had that special bond that couldn’t be defined with words. they never really realized it, though.

dahyun just turned 16 years old when she realized that she had feelings for chaeyoung. the younger made her feel happy just by her presence, and butterflies seemed to be present each time she saw her. however, she didn’t want to ruin their friendship, so she didn’t tell her.

dahyun was 17 years old when she finally confessed to chaeyoung. she just couldn’t hold it anymore and told her out of frustration. the younger didn’t talk to her for five days after that, but still came back to tell her she liked her too. they started to date, and everything felt like a fairytale.

dahyun was 23 years old when she realized that the fact that tzuyu was always tagging along on their dates wasn’t normal. she also realized that even if it wasn’t with labels and without the intimacy, both her and chaeyoung were technically dating the youngest. after all, both felt that if tzuyu wasn’t beside them, something was missing and she already spent all of her time with them anyway. they confessed to her, and she officially moved in with them not long after.

dahyun was 25 years old when her partners and her finally agreed to tell their friends and family about their relationship. their group of friends weren’t that shocked, because they figured out that the three of them were always better as three, not two, no matter the relationship. their parents, however, were an all other case. chaeyoung’s already figured out something was there, but never really asked their daughter about it. dahyun’s didn’t understand it, but they loved their daughter too much, so they were still supportive. tzuyu’s were the worst, they both didn’t want to see their daughter after they told them. the youngest out of the three expected it, her parents and her didn’t have a nice relationship. still, it took her some time to accept the fact that her family disowned her, but her chosen family helped her get through it.

dahyun was 26 years old when she proposed to her girlfriends. it was a romantic dinner at their home, and she had everything set up to make it one of the best moments in their lives. both of them were shocked, but after a heartfelt proposal, chaeyoung and tzuyu both had engagement rings on their ring fingers.

dahyun was 28 years old when they all got “married”. sure, it wasn’t an official wedding because it wasn’t allowed, but to them it felt like it. they had all of their friends, part of their families there and it was a perfect day. the three of them were the happiest they could be, and everything was into place. sure, they had their ups and down and wanted to give everything up at some point, but they still held on. after all, when it was the three of them, nothing could stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t proofread lol. i wrote that in like thirty minutes so things probably aren’t « complete ». anyways, i don’t have anything else to say so bye


End file.
